As long as you happy
by applepi3tree
Summary: NEW NEW NEW. kai memang sudah lama menyukai chanyeol. begitu juga chanyeol. tapi kai tidak pernah tau bahwa ada orang lain yang sangat tulus menyayangi kai. entah apakah orang itu dapat bersama kai. CHAPT1!


AS LONG AS YOU HAPPY

Starring : D.o kyungsoo , kim jongin (kaisoo)

Teen-romance. 13+

"i don't care about anything. i love you"

Kim jongin. Panggil saja kai. ia tinggal dengan seorang kakak perempuan. Orang tua nya sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing2 sampai tak pernah pulang. Sudah biasa. kai sudah memakluminya. Hidupnya saat ini sedang berbunga-bunga. Kau tau kenapa? kai sedang dekat dengan seorang pemain gitar terkenal disekolahnya. Park chanyeol. Tinggi, wajah tampan, perhatian, dan juga baik. Dia sangat sempurna dimata kai. Setiap hari chanyeol selalu mengantarnya pulang, dan selalu mengucapkan kalimat romantis seperti"semoga mimpi indah." Kepada kai. Ya, walaupun mereka belum berpacaran. Tapi kai dan chanyeol mengharapkan sama. ia yakin chanyeol setia selamanya.

"kai ayo cepat dandannya, chanyeol sudah menunggumu!" panggil kakak kai.

"dikit lagi!" kai sudah berpakaian rapih, hanya tinggal menggunakan sepatu. Tak apalah ia tidak sarapan pagi ini. demi untuk menyambut chanyeol dengan se sempurna mungkin. Kai pergi menuju ruang tamu dan pamit kepada kakaknya. "cantik sekali.. semoga hari ini menyenangkan kai."

-ALAYP-

"hey, sudah lama nunggu hyung?" sapa kai. chanyeol memakai baju seragam yg sama seperti kai, hanya ditutupi dengan sweater biru. Ia terpesona melihat kai yang berdiri di depannya sekarang. seksi. Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "tidak. Ayo kita berangkat."

-ALAYP-

"pagi kai, cantik sekali hari ini. ada acara apa?" tanya baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah teman akrabnya kai. ia sudah kenal baekhyun hampir 3 tahun. mereka selalu bersama sama. kai dan baekhyun selalu terbuka untuk hal apapun. "terimakasih, tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin terlihat cantik di depan chanyeol." Baekhyun hanya diam, seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Tapi apa? Tunggu saja. Mungkin baekhyun akan cerita nanti. Ia tidak akan memaksa baekhyun untuk bercerita. Ia selalu percaya padanya. Kai pergi ke mejanya sesudah baekhyun mengatakan "kalian berdua cocok ya." sambil tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun aneh. Pikirnya. Akhir akhir ini muka baekhyun selalu berubah menjadi lesuh ketika kai bercerita tentang chanyeol. ia hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng dengan muka lesunya. Apa baekhyun sakit? Memang mereka berdua selalu menceritakan apapun yang ada di benak masing masing. Tapi ada satu hal yang baekhyun tidak pernah cerita kepada kai. pria yang ia sukai. Terakhir baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia menyukai kyungsoo . Tapi kyungsoo menyukai kai. Kyungsoo sangat baik kepada kai dan baekhyun. Kyungsoo selalu ada untuk nya. Disaat ia sedang sedih atau senang kyungsoo selalu ada untuk menyemangati kai. Selain itu ia tidak tahu lagi siapa orang yang disukai baekhyun sekarang. Apa masih sama atau bukan dia orangnya?

_ ._

Kai sebenarnya malas melihat pesan di ponselnya. Tapi siang ini ia tidak ada pelajaran karena guru yang berhalangan. Kai tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa selain mengutak ngatik ponsel.

Ia tersenyum dengan mata melotot ketika tahu siapa yang mengirimkan pesan, sampai tidak menengok ke arah kyungsoo yang sedang kebingungan.

Park chanyeol.

Kai, temui aku di atap nanti sepulang sekolah. Jangan sampai telat.

Jantung kai seperti ingin meloncat keluar ketika membaca pesan dari chanyeol itu. Apa yang akan chanyeol lakukan? Tunggu saja nanti.

"kau kenapa senyum senyum begitu? Gila ya?" tanya kyungsoo. ia duduk disebela kai dan meletakan dagunya di tangan sambil melihat wajah kai yang menurutnya cute.

"tidak. Nanti saja kuberitahu kalau perkiraanku benar."

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya.

15.00. saatnya menemui chanyeol. kai sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menahan senyumnya semenjak menerima pesan dari chanyeol. teman-temannya bingung melihat kai yang pergi keluar kelas sambil tersenyum dan menyapa mereka satu persatu. ia berlari menuju toilet untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan merapihkan diri, lalu pergi ke atap. "kai! mau kemana?" tanya baekhyun. Ia memegang tangan baekhyun dan memeluknya. "ini akan menjadi hari bahagia ku . Semoga. Akan ku hubungi nanti. Bye."

Pintu atap terbuka. Apa chanyeol sudah di dalam? Ia memasuki ruangan outdoor itu sendiri. Tidak ada siapa siapa. Kali menutup pintu dan berbalik. Ia terkejut, chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya dengan wajah merah dan tersenyum. ia seperti memegang sesuatu dibelakangnya. Lalu chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia pegang dari tadi. Setangkai bunga mawar yang indah. Merah darah. Tangkai yang dipenuhi dengan duri dipegangnya dengan rileks oleh chanyeol. wajah kai memerah. Panas, sangat panas.

"kau suka bunga mawar kan?" tanya chanyeol. kai mengambil bunga mawar dari tangan chanyeol. lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. "Ya." Chanyeol menatapnya dalam. Ia meraih tangan kai. chanyeol tersenyum lagi. Kini senyumnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "aku menyayangimu. Kau mau kan jadi kekasih ku?" tanpa berfikir panjang, kai langsung mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol tertawa dan menarik tangan kai ke dalam pelukannya. "terimakasih kai. aku janji akan selalu menjagamu."

Ini adalah hari terbahagia kai. itu menurutnya. Ia menaruh bunga mawar pemberian chanyeol di vas kecil. Kai tidak sabar ingin menceritakannya pada kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Ia menghubungi baekhyun lewat skype. Baekhyun online! Kai segera mengklik tulisan video call.

"hai kai." baekhyun tersenyum kepada kai. kai senang malam ini baekhyun sepertinya baik baik saja.

"tahu tidak? Aku dan chanyeol sudah pacaran! Aku senang sekali hyung" . baekhyun hanya diam lalu tersenyum simpul.

"selamat ya."

"kau baik baik saja kan hyung? Kau sedang sakit?"tanya kai khawatir. Ia yakin ada yang disembunyikan baekhyun. Ia sering menunjukan mimik wajah sedih setiap kali menceritakan hal yang bersangkutan dengan chanyeol. "aku salah bicara? Maaf hyung.."

"tidak. Aku tidak apa2. Aku hanya kurang istirahat, maaf kai sebaiknya aku tidur. Selamat malam."

As long as you happy.

Pagi ini kai diantar oleh kekasih barunya. Chanyeol sangat setia menunggu didepan rumah kai setiap hari.

"maaf aku telat." Chanyeol terpaku melihat wajah kai yang cantik. Ia selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya saat menatap wajah kai. "tidak. Ayo kita berangkat."

Jam istirahat pertama ini kai ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan baekhyun dan kyungsoo di kantin. Kai melihat ke arah kyungsoo dan baekhyun yang sedang melambaikan tangan.

"apa? Kalian sudah pesan makanan? Sebaiknya aku pesan dulu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"tunggu kai.." kyungsoo menahan tangan kai dan mengajaknya kembali duduk sejenak. "ada apa?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo ragu. "kau sudah pacaran dengan chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo. kai menatap baekhyun yang sedang melihat ke arah makanannya. "hihi, nanti ku ceritakan sesudah memesan makanan. Oke?"

"hyung, kau yakin mereka sudah pacaran?" tanya kyungsoo.

"Ya." raut wajah baekhyun dan kyungsoo berubah. Kyungsoo memang tidak melarang kai berhubungan dengan chanyeol. tapi ia hanya kasihan dengan kai dan baekhyun nanti. "aku yakin mereka tidak akan lama pacaran. "

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan mendapatkan kai dan aku akan mendapatkan chanyeol."

-TBC-

yaaaa~ author baru~ maaf ceritanya tijel atau ada kata2 yg tidak cocok. saya tidak perpengalaman nulis ff trs di upload ke sini TT TT. maklumi yaaa xixi, saran sma kritiknya ditunggu~


End file.
